L'aquarium
by Dabidouw
Summary: Un homme boudeur et renfrogné, un autre enthousiaste et passionné. Rassemblés dans un aquarium, comment cela pourrait-il se terminer? Première fanfiction! /OS/Aventures/AU/Thélthazar/Yaoi


_Hello! Ici Dabi! Bon, je suis toute gênée, je poste ma toute première fanfiction sur Aventures, et même ma première fanfiction tout cours xD Comme je n'ai eu aucun regard extérieur, je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça vaut, alors dites-moi honnêtement ce que vous en pensez u.u_

 _Je précise que cet OS (yaoi) est basé sur une idée de scénario de Sun_Wings, donc voilà, merci pour l'inspiration :3_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Les personnages appartiennent respectivement à Frederic Molas et Bob Lennon :3 C'est par contre un AU, donc dans un univers moderne._ _  
_

 _J'ai rien oublié je crois o.o Bonne lecture! ^^/_

* * *

"Théo ! Regarde ! Une raie manta !"

Le jeune homme poussa un énième soupir. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils étaient dans cet aquarium, et que son compagnon, Balthazar, s'extasiait sur chaque poisson qu'il croisait, s'arrêtait à chaque bassin pour détailler les couleurs et les formes des animaux aquatiques et de ponctuer sa visite de commentaires interminables. Théo le suivait, traînant des pieds, bras croisés et regard dans la vague. Il l'avait suivi à contrecœur, suite à des supplications récurrentes et à ses regards implorants, qui avaient fini par le faire céder.

Et il était là, dans ce fichu aquarium, marchant sans convictions derrière Bob en ayant l'impression de surveiller un gamin de 6 ans. Impatient de découvrir de nouvelles espèces, il courait dans tous les sens, pointait du doigt ce qui l'intéressait et revenait pour tirer son compagnon par la main.

Les deux paumes plaquées sur la vitre le séparant de l'eau, Balthazar admirait sans se lasser les mouvements gracieux de la raie qu'il venait de découvrir. Une aura sombre tranchant avec son harmonie aquatique vint cependant le faire frissoner. En se retournant, il vit Théo, au fond de la pièce, les bras croisés et toujours la même moue boudeuse plaquée sur le visage, qui le fixait de manière détachée.

-Théo, fait pas la gueule! Profite un peu de ce que tu vois !

-C'est que de la poiscaille, Bob. Et c'est interminable, ce truc. Ça fait deux heures qu'on piétine, cet aquarium doit fermer bientôt non?

Ce fut au tour de Bob de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel. D'un côté, il avait raison, cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient là, et il n'y avait personne d'autre à part eux. Mais il pouvait bien faire un effort! Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait de rester auprès de lui et d'arracher cette fichue moue qu'il avait au visage, rien que pour une fin d'après-midi ?

-T'abuses, Théo! Tu pourrais au moins me faire plaisir! On est ensemble oui ou non?

-Bien sûr, ça n'a rien à voir !

Peu convaincu par ces paroles, Balthazar tourna la tête, vexé, et continua à avancer pour passer à la pièce suivante. Le brun se décolla du mur et suivi son amant, affichant toujours la même expression blasée.

La nouvelle salle était différente des autres. Circulaire, elle présentait sur les murs des petits hublots qui laissaient apercevoir des petites méduses. Au centre, il y avait un bassin, plus petit que les autres, et dont le côté supérieur était ouvert, rendant accessible l'eau et son contenu. S'approchant de ce bassin, Bob fut surpris d'y découvrir des étoiles de mer, des oursins, et une multitude de petits mollusques ou autres invertébrés.

Il tourna la tête. Derrière lui, Théo était toujours là à patienter, les yeux tournés vers la sortie, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, et le pied tapant machinalement sur le sol.

Recentrant son regard vers le petit bassin, il eut alors une idée. Plongeant sa main dans l'eau froide, il attrapa délicatement un concombre de mer, sorte de boudin noir et visqueux. Le tenant fermement, il s'approcha doucement mais sûrement de l'homme boudeur, qui, trop absorbé par cette porte de la liberté qui lui tendait les bras, ne le vis pas arriver, les mains derrière le dos.

Bob s'arrêta devant lui, et, prenant une grande inspiration, lui hurla:

-ATTAQUE AU HENTAIIII!

et il lui balança le concombre de mer en pleine figure. Théo, prit au dépourvu, poussa un cri qui envahit toute la pièce; son visage, éclaboussé par la bestiole molle et visqueuse, se tordit de surprise et de dégoût. Battant frénétiquement des mains, il arracha la pauvre bête de sa joue pour la jeter le plus loin possible. Lancée à toute vitesse, elle atterrit dans l'eau en faisant résonner un "plouf" sonore.

Les yeux écarquillés, la face trempée, et crispé de toutes parts, Théo de Silverberg tentait de reprendre son souffle, la respiration haletante. Balthazar était plié en deux: riant au larmes, il se tenait le ventre dans un coin de la pièce. Dès qu'il se calmait, il rouvrait les yeux, et la mine ahurie de son amant le faisait repartir de plus bel.

La victime fini par reprendre ses esprits, et, tournant lentement la tête, toisa le responsable de sa situation d'un regard des plus meurtriers qui soient.

-Alors toi… grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

L'interpellé releva la tête entre deux éclats de rire, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la masse de muscles s'élancer vers lui.

Le visage toujours fendu d'un grand sourire, il se mit à courir autour du bassin, poursuivi par un Théo furieux et rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

La silhouette fine et élancée de Bob lui permettait une course rapide et agile, mais il ne parvint cependant pas à distancer les jambes fermes et entraînées de son conjoint.

Ce dernier, enfin à proximité du fuyard, lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol, empêchant tout mouvement indésiré.

Bob, hilare, se débattait tant bien que mal, écrasé par le corps imposant. Théo retourna sans difficultés son corps frêle, afin qu'il puisse le regarder.

Le crâne contre la moquette bleue, Balthazar fini par reprendre son souffle. Au dessus de lui, le brun le regardait, les traits tendus, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'affaissant régulièrement. Ses joues étaient encore légèrement pourpres, ce qui aurait bien donné à Bob l'occasion de rire de plus bel, mais il n'en fit rien. Sourire en coin, il finit par briser le silence qui avait commencé à s'installer;

-Finalement, tu es un peu comme tous ces poissons… Tu te caches derrière une vitre épaisse, mais il suffit qu'on te bouscule pour que tout se brise.

Dubitatif, Théo se pencha légèrement :

-Ferme-là, Bob, avec tes métaphores à la noix.

Se penchant encore, il approcha son visage du sien, et, entrouvrant ses lèvres, il le fit taire d'un baiser langoureux.

Les bras bloqués par les mains puissantes, Bob ne put que répondre à ce baiser, goûtant avec plaisir à la bouche de Théo.

Se relevant pour reprendre son souffle, ce dernier le ragarda d'un air victorieux et lui dit:

-Si il y a bien un poisson ici, c'est toi. Moi, je suis le pêcheur.

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Les lumières turquoises des aquariums se reflétaient sur les visages des deux amants, leur donnant un teint bleuté. Les méduses flottaient en silence, participant à l'harmonie du tableau, mélangeant la beauté aquatique et l'amour brûlant de deux jeunes hommes.

Pour une fois, Théo de Silverberg n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter cet aquarium.

* * *

 _Et tadam c'est fini :3 N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit review, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir ._

 _Je travaille actuellement sur une fic à chapitres, dont je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite donc j'attendrais un peu avant d'éventuellement poster le premier chapitre x3 A une prochaine fois peut-être! Bisous et coeurs jaunes sur vous! ^.^/_


End file.
